Frightening Realizations
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Only Fuji would think a date in a haunted house was a good idea. FujiRyo ficlet


**Frightening Realizations**

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Pairing**: FujiRyo

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: The PoT doesn't belong to me.

**Summary**: Only Fuji would think a date in a haunted house was a good idea.

**Wordcount**: 704

**Notes**: Ficlet(as in there won't be more)! Written for seasonalcrack's 10 word challenge: **Fright**

xxxx

_Frightening Realizations_

Ryoma should have known not to let Fuji pick their date. His boyfriend had a habit of enjoying things that most sane men would avoid.

But, Fuji had seemed so excited when he proposed the idea. Ryoma had tried to back out gracefully, he truly had. Unfortunately, Fuji had this annoying talent of manipulating a person into following his will before the person even realized it had happened. It's how he had gotten Ryoma to date him in the first place. It's not like Ryoma would have agreed to have a boyfriend under normal circumstances.

So, Ryoma looked on the old house in dread. Apparently some locals had set it up to be a haunted house. Ryoma wasn't very fond of these sorts of events to begin with, but when one added Fuji into the equation, well, it was just asking for disaster.

He trudged up the steps slowly, ignoring the tugs Fuji was giving to his hand.

"Fuji-sempai, I don't want to do this. Can't we just go out for a meal like a normal couple?"

"Maa, Ryoma, that's no fun! It's Halloween! This is the perfect place for a date tonight!"

Ryoma wasn't sure he liked the strange glint in his boyfriend's eyes. Rather than tempt fate, he decided he'd probably be safer just going along with Fuji's strange whims. It wasn't the first time. Ryoma was still trying to forget last Christmas. He hadn't been able to look at a sleigh the same way again.

After handing over a small fee to the men at the door, the two boys followed along the designated halls. The inside of the house was as dilapidated looking as the outside. There were cobwebs hanging all over, and after seeing movement from the shadows, Ryoma was tempted to believe they might not all be fake.

"You know, they say this place is really haunted," Fuji whispered into his ear. Ryoma waved him away.

"Hnn, I didn't know you believed in such things."

Fuji flashed a quick, dangerous smile. "There are plenty of things about me you don't know, Ryoma."

"That's what worries me." Ryoma muttered, looking away from the smiling profile of his companion.

"Apparently strange things happen here on Halloween. Maybe we'll see a spooky specter. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Ryoma looked at Fuji askance. He, for one, didn't think coming across a real life ghost would be very entertaining.

Ryoma had stopped paying attention to their surroundings quite awhile ago. Most of the propped up dummies and lowhanging bats(which didn't even brush against his head) were incredibly fake looking. He was reconsidering his previous thoughts. Maybe seeing a real ghost would be interesting. If only because otherwise this whole thing would be a complete waste of time.

They were coming to a long set of creeky steps which led to an attic room. The single tall window looked out on the rest of the town. It was strange to see it like this. Ryoma was used to cities, not small towns on the outskirts of civilization. Fuji had apparently found something of interest in a painting on the wall. Ryoma was about to follow him when he felt a breathe of cold air slide up his spine. He stiffened and slowly turned around. He stifled a gasp and jumped away from the window's edge. There hovering outside the little balcony was a ghostly figure. There were no details to hint as to who it could be. In fact, he was beginning to suspect it wasn't a person at all. The smoky grey apparition suddenly faded, as quickly as it had appeared.

He nearly jumped and ran when he felt a cold hand at the nape of his neck. He only relaxed when he heard Fuji whisper if he was all right. He nodded slowly and asked in a small voice if they could leave now.

His last thought as he looked one last time through the window, was that perhaps, there were things more frightening than his boyfriend after all. He didn't see Fuji's amused smile or the sideways glance through the window. He saw none of this, and they never spoke of the event again.

xxxx The End xxxx

**author's rambles**: Some FujiRyo because nfu nfu was going through withdrawal. :D Hope it satiated your craving!

Feedback equals food for the soul

11/4/06


End file.
